No Dawn
by Silver Skyline
Summary: Damon's can't stand to watch the Caroline establish a relationship with Klaus. He doesn't love Caroline, there's just a lust that runs through his veins. Establishing the fact that desire can turn into need.
1. No Dawn

A story requested by _black angel Shatakshi_.

Hopefully this is what she had in mind and I didn't completely botch the idea .

Basically, Damon's twisted way of wanting to keep Caroline. He can't stand to watch the young vampire establish a relationship with Klaus. He doesn't love Caroline, there's just a lust that runs through his veins. Establishing the fact that _desire can turn into need._

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Comments and Reviews are love.

Let me know what you guys think!

And requests for story ideas are always appreciated.

-Stephanie

* * *

**No Dawn**

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat.

I tried to find the sound,

But then it stopped and I was in the darkness.

So darkness I became.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

* * *

The cool night air tousled the young vampire's blonde tresses. Leaving the confines of the Mikaleson estate she couldn't help but feel content with herself. It had taken every ounce of strength within her to agree to go on a date with Klaus. He had sent her hand written letter everyday for two weeks straight begging Caroline to oblige him to at least a date, _Only one date…that's all I ask for._ She knew it was crazy to trust an original but something within her said that things were different. There was a ruthless outer shell to him that hid his true persona. He was a lover, someone longing for another person to reciprocate the affection he was willing to give. Having been scorned by those he trusted most Klaus had developed a cold demeanor in order to protect himself from the world. But whenever Caroline looked into his ochre hues she felt safe, at peace with the world. He possessed the ability to transport the young vampire to another dimension. The way he spoke to her : staring directly into her ocean hues and uttering loving verses into her ear. Caroline's knees buckled beneath all the affection the original vampire demonstrated.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

A smug smirk crept onto the corners of Klaus' lips. "Sit down love, all I have planned is a movie. I'm not trying to seduce you."

Folding her ivory arms across her chest Caroline remained in the archway. "I didn't come here to watch a movie. I just showed my face so you could finally leave me the hell alone."

Rising from the brown sofa Klaus made his way to the young vampire. Running his cool digits along her unblemished cheek he couldn't help but analyze every detail of her face. It was delicate and precious, a mask to hide all the power brewing within her veins. "Is that what you truly want? For me to leave and never come back?"

The coolness of his hands on her skin sent a wave down her spine. She was uncertain of what her emotions were at that very moment. A part of her wanted to push him against the adjacent wall but the other side wanted to remained standing there, allowing him to explore her. "Yes…this is insane. You're like a million years old. What the hell do you want with _me_?"

"I want to know you, breath you. Figure out your deepest fears, your hopes your dreams."

Caroline's rhythmic breathing was quickly disrupted at the feel of his hands crawling up her neck, brushing away the stray golden tresses behind her shoulder. Trying to regain her composure she spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't have any. I'm dead inside…thanks to you." The iciness in her voice was matched by the blankness in her eyes. No emotions were visible, no free card for Klaus to toy with her non-existent feelings.

Klaus traced the outlines of her pink stained lips rather amused upon hearing the blonde vampires breathing grow shallower with every second that passed. "If you felt nothing you wouldn't be here."

"Are you deaf ? I just want you to get out of my life! I want you to jump off a fucking bridge and take the rest of your family with you!"

"Your breathing says something different my dear." Allowing his hands to slip to her chest Klaus placed a hand gently over her heart. His hand moved along with the rising and falling of Caroline's breathing.

Brushing his hand away a sense of surprise overcame her at the facility in which he complied with the rejection of his touch. Taking a small step away from her his eyes rolled up her waist and down her hips. He was breathing her in, appreciating every small detail that merged into the beauty that was arms length away. Moving to the opposite end of the room Caroline placed her hands on the mantle for support. A moment more of staring into his piercing ochre hues and she was sure she'd crumble. "Why can't you just leave. You've taken everything away from me…you should be relishing in my sadness instead of toying me like this." Listening as a pair of footsteps crept towards her Caroline could feel her stomach churning with a mixture of fear and rage. Shutting her eyes tightly the scent of his cologne quickly enveloped her senses as soon as he was standing behind her, his hands cradled around her waist.

"Is that what you believe? That I am elated by your sadness?" His icy voice brushed her ear with every word he uttered. "All you have to do is accept what you feel and I will set you free from the sadness that consumes you."

"I feel nothing…I'm broken. I don't love anyone or anything."

Spinning her around Caroline felt light headed by the feel of his eyes burning into her soul. "The truth Caroline." His eyes roamed her face in search of the answer he was waiting to hear. His hand crept up to her face once more, his thumb brushing gently against her cheek causing Caroline to shut her eyes yet again. The feel of his hands sent her mind racing, he had the ability to awaken a desire long buried away.

"I…" _I want you to push me against this wall and make me forget all the shit that makes up my life. _"I don't know what I want."

"Caroline…" Resting his forehead against hers Klaus could feel anger begin to seep into his veins. It was an odd thing, for a woman to require so much coaxing. Had it been any other time or any other person he would have compelled their affection instantly but that was not what he wanted. He wanted to gain the young vampires affection. To feel the pureness of her love.

"Klaus…this is insane. The idea of us actually forming something, it's just…impossible."

"Why? You and I are both eternal beings. There will be a time when all your friends and family will die or leave and what will become of _you_? What do you want for yourself Caroline?"

Caroline placed a hand gently at the nape of his neck, brushing his hair slowly with the tips of her fingers. Looking into his hues there was a gentility she had never seen, they beckoned for her to inch closer, to utter that she needed him, desired him. They wanted honesty.

* * *

Wrapping her black leather jacket tightly around her body a fleet of butterflies began to twirl within her abdomen. Biting her bottom lip gently Caroline allowed the cool wind to wrap itself around her body. The amount of content running though her veins was something she had never experienced. _I'm finally happy…_

A small vibration shook the left pocket of her jacket. Pulling out her phone she stared at the flashing screen momentarily: _1 missed call- Damon Salvatore._ Pressing the green button the dial tone echoed in her ears as she was transferred to her mailbox. _To here the message please press 2._ Pressing the button on the screen she waited anxiously for the message sure that nothing good would come of it. _Caroline, you need to get here now! I don't know where the hell you've been but you've missed a lot of things._ Ending the call she shoved the phone back into her pocket. _Ugh! Seriously, can't I ever just have one good day? Is that too much to ask for?_

Crawling into her black SUV she shoved her keys into the ignition causing the car to roar to life. Turning the radio dial Caroline settled on her favorite radio station and was elated when _Cosmic Love by Florence & The Machine_ blasted through the speakers. "I'm always in this twilight…" Bobbing her head along with the beat of the song she began tapping her hands on the steering wheel as well , completely forgetting to pay attention to the rode. _Good thing people here aren't out at this time of the night._ Squinting slightly at the road she was uncertain of which driveway to pull into. At night all the gated households looked similar. Letting out a deep sigh Caroline decided to pull into the only house that had the lights on. Pulling up the gravel driveway she was welcomed by the sight of Stefan's car parked outside the garage. Removing the keys from the ignition she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and tossed the car door carelessly behind her as a small beep echoed in the night air. Taking a step forward a jolting force carried Caroline in the opposite direction. In an instant her frame was being held by a tight grip around her triceps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Klaus?" Damon's piercing blue eyes caused any happiness that remained within her to flee away. His large frame towered over her, had this been any other time she would have shied away from him but things were different now. He held no power over her, the helpless little Caroline had vanished long ago. All that remained was the outer shell of her old self. She was a new woman now especially after having admitted her feelings for an original.

"Let go of me Damon! You're hurting my arm…"

"What were you doing?"

Forcing her hands upon Damon's muscular chest she pushed him away from her body. Within seconds he was inches away from her face once more yet this time he made no attempt to touch her. "Why is that any of your business!"

"Because blondie, Elena told me to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't do anything stupid. And sleeping with the enemy fit's the M.O. of stupid."

"I'm not sleeping with him! Besides, if I was who cares. I'm a big girl Damon I can take care of myself!"

A mixture of pain and rage began to run through his veins. Placing a hand on the back of his neck Damon attempted to calm himself. Inching away from the blonde vampire his breathing began returning to normal.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you been drinking or something?" …_Because you're acting like a bigger dick than usual._

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Why does that matter to you? If I remember clearly you wanted to stake me the moment I became a vampire so why all the protectiveness?"

Damon would no longer meet Caroline's ocean's hues. Instead he pushed her frame against the brick wall and rested his aching head upon her shoulder. His breath was forced and small heaves escaped from his lips. A genuine concern began to overtake her body. "Damon what the hell…you're seriously scaring the crap out of me." Running her digits through his raven tresses Caroline attempted to offer a small consolation. In an instant her stomach fell at the feel off his soft lips traveling down the nape of her neck. "Damon…what are you-" Her breathing became caught in her throat the moment Damon's canine fangs left small trails along her collar bone. Caroline's mind told her to push him away before he bit her but she couldn't. His hold was too strong, a pair of muscular arms were pressing her waist against the wall. A small stream of crimson liquid began dripping down her chest. The euphoric sensation of pain and lust filled her senses. She was suspended in a different realm, pain no longer traveled through her pores, the amount of desire that had been building during her encounter with Klaus wanted to break free. She needed to manifest that desire, yet the only person currently arousing those feelings were Damon.

Placing an ivory hand on his cheek she forced Damon to look at her. The small stream of veins around his eyes were beginning to recede, allowing his ocean hues to return. A small river of blood continued to drip from his lips. It chanted her name, beckoning for her to indulge in the sweet taste. Before she could control her actions Caroline found herself pressing her lips hungrily against Damon's. The mixture of blood and sweat was present on the tip of her tongue. Feeling his hands roaming her thighs a small whimper managed to escape her. A satisfied smile crept onto his face as he kissed her throat, piercing the delicate skin once more, leaving his mark etched on Caroline's porcelain skin. There was something within her that needed that moment, needed to feel the desire running through another's veins as they explored every curve of her frame. "You're mine Caroline. No one else's." Lost in a trance she nodded in agreement. The pain and arousal that drowned her made Caroline forget who she was or who's hands were roaming around her body. All that mattered was the intense desire that needed to be put to rest. Pushing away the raven tresses that were plastered against his sweat stained cheek Caroline nipped his chiseled jaw gently.

"Upstairs…now…" The urgency in Caroline's typically composed voice caught Damon off guard. Pulling away from her he extended his hand out motioning for Caroline to follow him up to the front door. All the lights within the home were off except for a small lamp buried deep within the study of the Salvatore home. Pointing upstairs Caroline reminded him that Stefan might be home. "He's with Elena, Barbie."

"You planned this?" Her voice was gritty, the euphoric sensation was beginning to ware off. Colliding his lips against Caroline's he didn't bother to respond. The hunger that he felt was scratching the surface, attempting to break free.

The door of his bedroom lulled all her anxiety away. She needed this, wanted this. Their lips met in a long kiss. Caroline let out a sharp gasp when she felt her back collide against a sea of white linen sheets followed by Damon hovering over her. His tongue moved along hers in perfect rhythm, and she melted even further into the bed as she felt her shirt being lifted over her head, and her own fingers, unknowingly, pushing the black t-shirt that hugged his muscular abdomen away. Damon broke free from the constraints of his clothing as he began traveling down her ribs. She sighed in an attempt to control her irregular breathing as Damon resurfaced and pulled her body to his. The hunger behind his kisses drove the young vampire crazy. Gripping onto his shoulders Damon could feel her nails scratch his skin at the very moment he nipped her breast. Mustering enough strength Caroline quickly forced Damon's body beneath hers and kissed his chest longingly. There was an increase in Damon's aggression, he began gripping her thighs with such a force had she been human he would have cut off all circulation. A sharp moan escaped her lips the moment Damon's lips collided against her throat, his hands searched for her golden tresses. Gripping her hair roughly, pulling her body down to meet his. Caroline could feel the vein that traced along her throat throbbing with pleasure from Damon's lips. Pulling her tightly his canine fangs perforated her porcelain skin sending a wave of arousal all throughout her body. Her frame begged for him, she wanted to drown in him. Caroline let out a groan before collapsing onto his chest, all her strength was quickly dwindling away. Wiping his lips with the back of his tan hand he quickly flipped her weakened body onto the sea of pillows before sinking his teeth into the wound once more. He only stopped once he felt Caroline's warm touch pleading for him to release the hold he had on her. Licking his lips in satisfaction he rested his body against Caroline's heaving chest. Unbuckling her denim jeans Damon carelessly tossed them onto the wooden floor and traced the outline of her black lace underwear. Slithering down her body he kissed her abdomen and made his way down her thigh leaving small bite marks every few inches. Searching for his body Caroline pulled Damon back up to meet her gaze. Their ocean hues locked, for a moment she could see into him. All bullshit aside there was a pain lingering deep inside. All he wanted was the same thing as she, to love another person. She knew he didn't love her, all he wanted was another body to have sex with. Someone he knew he couldn't break no matter how rough things got. It was wrong on so many levels. _What about Elena?…or Klaus…oh god when they find out…._

"Damon…I can't do this…I should go…" Pulling the crisp linen sheet against her half exposed body she began to crawl out of bed. A strong force pulled her wrist forcing Caroline back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." The anger in his eyes pierced right through her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You just caught me off guard…I don't love you. You don't love me. I can't be your sex buddy." Running her digits through her golden tresses she searched around the room for an answer. A way to break free from him without causing him to throw her out the nearest window.

"You're mine Caroline…"

"I'm no ones…I'm not a piece of property…"

Wrapping his arms around her wrapped waist he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Care…"

"Sorry? For wha-" An immense pain traveled down her spine. Her vision became blurred and a sharp groan escaped her. Removing the vervain filled syringe from Caroline's delicate neck he watched her collapse onto the bed. Her breathing was shallow and a silver hue was begin to overtake her porcelain skin. Caressing her cheek delicately Damon watched Caroline's lifeless body. He wasn't going to allow her to escape his hold so easily. The idea of allowing her to be with Klaus made his skin crawl. He'd rather see her dead or locked away for all eternity than imagine his hands exploring Caroline.


	2. Haunt Me

Thank you guys for all the story alerts and comments! I really hope you guys are happy with the story. After all the story is just as much for me as it is for you!

After I finished the chapter I wasn't too sure with where I left it.

I haven't figured out where the next chapter will lead. If you guys have any ideas _please_ let me know!

Did you guys hate the chapter? Like It? What would you have changed?

Suggestions are love!

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Comments and Reviews are love.

Let me know what you guys think!

And requests for story ideas are always appreciated.

-Stephanie

* * *

**No Dawn**

But tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me.

Nobody said it was easy.

Oh, its such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

* * *

The throbbing pain twisting around her body caused Caroline to open her eyes slowly. The entirety of the room was a blur, all she could see were the silhouettes of the objects scattered throughout. Placing her porcelain digits against her forehead and intense nausea overtook her. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn closed and there were no signs of the sun rising in the next hours. A strong burning sensation could be felt on Caroline's chest; allowing her hands to linger across the white sheets she inched them closer, covering her exposed body. He gazed at her silently, hiding in the shadows of the room attempting to capture the young vampire in her _habitat._ "If you come any closer to me I swear I'll scream." She attempted to let out a cry for help, a large barrier muffled her breathless voice. Looking up at her captor he released his fingers from her lips, allowing them to linger momentarily- tracing the dips and curves of her soft lips before he slid them down to her throat. Touching the small insignia his canine fangs had left behind a feeling of delight couldn't help but consume him. There it was, his own form of branding etched deeply into her delicate skin.

Caroline sighed and shut her eyes as he drummed his hands along her exposed collarbone, all the rage that had consumed her slowly dwindling away. The moon was still high in the night sky, the clock had struck two in the morning and Damon was drawing the young vampires body up toward his. His eyes said it all. They were filled with lust and desire, a dangerous combination for any man but even more dangerous when the person feeling the emotions was Damon Salvatore. She knew exactly what he wanted: _her._

_What the hell am I doing?_ Her mind and body were two different aspects, neither wanting to unite- both begging for the feel of Damon's fingertips crawling across her ivory curves. "Damon…" Her voice a soft whisper, a plead for him to free her from the bounds that forced her to hide her true self. The feel of his hands slithering up her back sent jolts of electricity through her body. His touch was cool and the roughness of his hands only served to further the exhilaration Caroline felt. "I still hate you…that will never change…" A small growl began forming deep in her throat at the realization that Damon's canine fangs were tracing the dips of her abdomen. Sinking her ivory hands into his raven tresses she pulled his body up towards her own knowing that her frame could not withstand any more blood being stripped from her system. The eyes looking back at Caroline were foreign; they revealed a despair that had been brewing within his heart for centuries. They called out to the young vampire begging for her to be gentle with him; asking her to care. Caroline ignored his piercing hues instead she drew her attention to his lips. Placing her hands on either side of his neck she rested her forehead against his and let out a sigh, allowing the cool breath to skim his lips. "Tell me you love me…" She was taunting him, uttering those three words would only lead to his demise. Damon knew better than to concede, applying pressure to Caroline's bottom lip he tugged forcibly. "Don't flatter yourself Forbes. You are nothing more to me than a play thing…You're just here for my amusement." A strong shove sent her delicate frame crashing into a wave of pillows and sheets. The thoughts bouncing around her mind were suppressed by the need running between them. There was a bond that was forming: Damon needed someone to release his anger out on someone to manipulate while Caroline needed to feel wanted, even if the emotion directed towards her was not one of love but lust.

Running her digits through her golden mane Caroline looked up at the figure that was now straddling her. The scent of his body was intoxicating. It was a mixture of his cologne and the soft vanilla that was meticulously sprayed on every one of Caroline's pulse points. The intentions behind his current caresses was obvious to the young blonde, it was the _calm_ before the _storm_. He was allowing her exhausted body to regain a small fraction of its strength before tearing her apart once more. It was as though she were hanging on the edge of a cliff and her only escape from sudden death was to agree to take the hand of a mysterious figure. Damon was the mysterious figure and it scared her. He had the power to kill her, to end her life in that very instant if he so pleased. A groan could no longer escape her at the shock of his fangs piercing into her neck. The hunger behind his movements caught Caroline off guard, she shut her eyes tightly and attempted to imagine herself sitting poolside at a beach resort in Miami. The warm rays of the sun beating down her body, a cold pina colada in her right hand as she texted Bonnie with the left; the imagine became blurred with every second that passed. Caroline's breathing was labored but Damon showed no signs of relinquishing the blonde from his grip. "Damon…I can't breath…you're killi-…you're going to kill me." The gentle feel of her hands at the nape of his neck soon slipped onto the mattress with a thump.

Caroline shot up in bed with a gasp as she clutched her chest and tried to calm her heaving breaths. _What the hell…was I dreaming?…what just-…_ Slithering her hand to skin on her neck she searched for a sign of the canine fangs that had been sunk into her but there was nothing. No indents, no perforations, no blood. Letting out a sigh she could feel the rhythm of her heart returning to normal. Caroline stretched onto the left side of the queen size bed in search for the lamp. Turning the dial slightly a small click echoed through the empty room as everything came into focus. The light shocked the young vampire's eyes, rubbing them with the palms of her hands she opened them once more surprised by what surrounded her. "This isn't my room. I'm in….No! No! No!" Clenching the sheets in her left hand she tossed every pillow off of the bed and allowed her eyes to roam around the room in search of her cell phone. Jumping off of the bed her foot became raveled in one of the linens causing her body to tumble onto the wooden floor. _Be calm sweetheart…_ Damon's voice lingered into her mind. A stream of tears began forming in her ocean hues. "Get out of my head! Leave me the hell alone!" He was the one doing the taunting now. Demonstrating that he was the only one in charge, she was a game he was going to play until she either ended up dead or decided to follow along with his demands.

Pulling on the white sheet angrily Caroline she slipped away from its hold. Rushing to the large mahogany door she tugged on the door knob. It would simply roll a few inches in each direction but would not allow her to escape into the hallway on the other side. _He locked me in the stupid room! _Banging on the door she began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Damon open this door! Damon I swear to god you better open this fucking door! Damon!" Taking several steps away from the door she waited, listening intently for any sign of approaching footsteps she was greatly disappointed. There was not a single sound throughout the entire home. _Did he leave me here? I need to get out of here!_ Looking around the room she began to plan out a possible escape plan. "I'm on the second floor and the doors are barred shut. I have no phone, no purse, no witchy powers to communicate with the outside world!"An intense frustration began to overwhelm her body. She was his captive now and he had taken every necessary precaution to ensure that she had no way of getting out. "Damon!" An intense exhaustion in her muscles begged for her to sleep but laying down in Damon Salvatore's bed was the last thing she wanted. The very idea of cradling her tired body with his sheets made her skin crawl with disgust. _Seriously? You'll sleep with him but covering yourself with his bedding disgusts you? Your priorities are completely screwed Caroline!_ Rising from the floor slowly she stared intently at the bed that was an arms length away. It called out her name softly, it begged her to burry herself in its warm covers to allow herself to inhale the scent of Damon's cologne on the pillows. "Just go to bed you can make a plan in the morning…"

Tiptoeing to the bed the wooden floor managed to let out a loud creak beneath the weight of her body. She hopped onto the bed and sat frozen in the center for several minutes. Every aspect of the large bedroom made Caroline wonder if there had ever been a time when Damon was actually civilized. She knew that he had been mortal for a small fraction of his life but other than those few years of natural humanity did he ever allow himself to succumb to the part of his mind that urged to be normal. Seeing him as a monster was a role that Damon enjoyed it allowed him to abuse and disrespect people without having to worry about any repercussions. People around him were so emotionally detached that Damon never had to worry about becoming so involved that he couldn't leave them behind because they typically ended up leaving _him._

Collapsing onto the mound of pillows along the leather headboard she stared at the blank ceiling above her. The feel of the white sheets against her body hurt her with every movement she made it was as though they had been replaced with sand paper. _Just try to sleep and forget who's bed you're in…just sleep…_Nodding and letting out a deep sigh the blonde vampire shut her eyes tightly and attempted to clear her mind of all the thoughts jumbling within her. _This is impossible!_ Caroline couldn't sleep comfortably knowing that as soon as her dreams began to manifest themselves Damon would find a way to crawl into her mind and mold the images in order to satisfy the twisted sense of humor he possessed. "One little sheep…two little sheep…three little sheep…" Turning onto her side she pressed the sheets tightly around herself deciding that maybe the warmth would lull her to sleep. Erasing all previous thoughts she closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift into deep slumber.

* * *

A piercing warmth shone through the golden curtains as the sun was finally at it's highest point in the sky. It was finally beginning to look like summer; had Caroline not been locked away against her will she would have actually enjoyed the weather. Instead she found herself staring blankly out the window with the white covers wrapped tightly around herself. She had no desire to get out of bed knowing that Damon was watching her, or at least he had inconspicuously entered the room while she had been sleeping. Several hours ago Caroline had risen to the sweet smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs. For a brief moment hope had traveled through her veins but as soon as she opened her eyes and settled her ocean hues on the room, an emptiness filled the pit of her stomach. The plate filled with food had been placed on the nightstand a few inches away from her face with a small note that read: _Enjoy your breakfast. You'll need strength for later today._ Tossing the note onto the floor she couldn't help but feel dirty. It was as though he had been in front of her, allowing his eyes to linger up and down her body and reading the card in the silky voice that caused her breath to fade away.

The plate remained on the nightstand untouched. She would rather starve to death then give Damon the satisfaction of believing that she was beginning to comply. Even with the last few hours to think Caroline had failed to muster a plan to escape from Damon's wrath. Rising slowly from the ocean of linens she ran her fingers through her tresses and pulled the covers off, allowing them to slip onto the ground. A faint bite mark on her left thigh glimmered as the sun shone down on her ivory skin. Tracing it's outline with her index finger several scenes from her encounter with Damon began playing in her mind. The insignia was taunting. Her skin was permanently etched with Damon, she would never be able to escape his emotional hold regardless of how far she managed to physically flee from him. The mark was a permanent reminder of the power Damon held over her, of his ability to ignite the young vampires flame. Climbing to the edge of the bed Caroline allowed her feet to dangle momentarily. A small smile crept onto the corner of her lips. The answer to her escape had been in front of her the entire time, it was so obvious she had failed to see it.

The warmth of the wooden floor boards heightened the happiness running through her veins. Bending over to pick up the white comforter she walked to the opposite end of the room and pulled out a book of matches that had been hidden away in one of the dresser drawers. Scratching the head of the match against the grainy surface on the outer fold of the book a small flame heated her fingers. Tossing the match carelessly onto the comforter only inches away from her an immense heat quickly enveloped the room. Within seconds the flames were beginning to consume the fabric leaving only a trail of ashes and brown stained floors as evidence. A smug smirk crept onto the corners of her lips. Walking to the restraining door on the opposite end of the room Caroline began hitting her fists against the aged wood. "Damon! Get me out of here!…Damon!" The faux urgency in her voice was the only tool in her arsenal. If he chose to ignore her pleads she would be consumed in the fire and delivered to certain death.

The orange flames began crawling towards the four post bed, creating a blaze within seconds of making contact with the fabric. Caroline's cheeks were flushed and beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down her neck. "Damn it Damon! Where are you!" The sight before her was beginning to unfold into a much larger spectacle than she had anticipated. Smoke began pouring into the young blondes veins, restricting her ability to breath. Allowing her feet to slide from beneath her Caroline rested her head against the dresser near the door. Waves of orange and yellow were shredding apart every inch of the room. All the items were dwindling away, reduced to a pile of ash or blazing metal. "Damon…please…." Her pleads were now a mere whisper. _How was I so reckless! I should have thought this out better!_ She was caught within a hell of her own creation. "Damon…help m-me…" Placing a hand against her chest she could feel the rising and falling of her chest begin to slow its pace. Her eyes grew heavy and a foggy shade of blue began to bleed into her hues. All strength buried deep within her was beginning to vanish into the air, consumed in the pit of fire that was only inches away of enveloping her. "Damon! Get in here before I get turned into jerky!"

A loud thud echoed through the room, a rush of heat exited the room but was quickly replaced with a gust of smoke. "What the hell did you do Caroline!" A hint of worry was intertwined in the anger his voice exuded.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe you should stop being so damn archaic and use lamps instead of candles!" Grabbing the corner of the dresser she pulled her body up, her feet slipping beneath the weight instantly. "Save me…Damon!…" Wrapping his arms around the young vampire he couldn't help but feel repulsed by the sight of her. She resembled a helpless child in his arms yet she had the audacity to bicker with her savior.

"Caroline, look at me! Don't think this won't go without punishment."

Reaching her hand to brush away the stray tresses plastered against his forehead her hues settled on his face. Taking in every ounce of despair etched across his face she began caressing his cheek softly. "You should have just let me die then….isn't that what you always wanted?"

Damon shut his eyes tightly at the feel of Caroline's cold fingertips sliding down his face. "Maybe I _should_ just leave you here. It's not like anyone would actually come looking for you."

"You're an ass!" Breaking free from Damon's hold she couldn't help but glare at him, her ocean hues melting into a deep black. Placing her hands against the soft thermal that hugged his frame she pushed him into the opposite side of the room. "I wouldn't run too quickly to the door. You don't want to get burned…I heard it feels like a bitch.." Slamming the large door behind her she began running out of the confines of the large estate. _Car keys? Car keys! Where the hell are they!…._ Frustration was filling her veins, if she ran through the forest Damon would catch up to her in minutes, _but there's no other way out._

Filling her lungs with air she clenched her fist tightly at the feel of the burning sun against her face. Caroline turned in every which way unable to remember which direction would lead her directly to the highway. _Ugh! This is when girl scouts would've come in handy! _Running her digits through her tousled tresses she decided to run straight into the brush twenty feet in front of her. Looking up at the window the flames had consumed the curtains leaving only a small swatch hanging from the curtain rod meekly. Bracing herself for the longest run of her life she bolted towards the shrubbery. The clearing was only a foot away when Caroline was pushed onto the warm earth. Locking hues with her captor Caroline felt frustrated with herself, with the world, with everything. "Let go of me Damon!"

Laying Caroline's body on the grass he traced the outline of his canine fangs at the base of her throat. There was a detachment occurring deep within Damon, a need to feel and exert all the anger brewing within him was scratching the surface yet he couldn't act on the urge. All he could do was stare at her. Looking down at his wrist he sunk the tip of his fangs against a vein near the surface, a small crimson river began to drip on the greenery. Placing his wrist against Caroline lips he waited to feel a hunger from her part forcing blood escape from the vein but there was nothing. The crimson droplets simply rolled off her lips, staining her chin as they rolled onto her neck. Wiping the warm blood off of her body she looked at Damon with disgust. "You may enjoy feeding off of me but I will never do the same. You repulse me! The sight of you makes my skin burn!" Her face was tossed onto the dirt at the pressure of Damon's palm hitting her ivory cheek. "Why are you so stupid! All you have to do is comply. Things would be so much easier if you did."

"And what makes you think I want to make it easy for you?" Damon shook Caroline's shoulders viciously, her body collapsing onto the sun kissed blades of grass.

"No matter how hard you try to fight me you'll end up falling. You'll be begging me to make you mine sooner or later." Placing the palm of his hand against Caroline's dirt stained cheek he brushed his thumb gently, skimming the surface of her skin.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because, after this little show you put on I'll be keeping a closer eye on you. Looks like we'll be sharing a bedroom from now on blondie."

The feel of his lips traveling down her chin sent her to another dimension. A mixture of enchantment and self loathing began filling her every pore. _Why the hell are you so submissive! _"You can do whatever the hell you want. You can keep me locked away forever but that won't stop me from trying to leave. There is nothing you can do to me that will change how I feel. I will never willingly give myself to you."

"Hmmm did the smoke blur your memory? Because I can recall two times in the past week that you've very _willingly_ had sex with me." Damon slipped his hand under the black tank top that Caroline had used as a makeshift sleeping shirt. "But, if you do decide to ever pull a little stunt like this again you won't be the one praying the price. _He_ will." Caroline followed Damon's gaze, the pit of her stomach did a somersault when she saw her best friend bound and being escorted into the Salvatore estate.

"If you hurt Matt I will kill you Damon!"

"Another empty threat? I'm growing very tired of hearing them."

"What do you want from me?…." Her voice a whisper.

"I'm done repeating myself Caroline. You know what you have to do." Damon hovered Caroline for a moment before allowing a smug smirk to slide across his lips. "I wouldn't take too long making a decision unless you want my next meal to be provided by your little quarterback."

Caroline watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller with every second that passed. He knew that she wouldn't dare run into the forest, not when Matt was being locked away in the cellar. Every single part of her being begged Caroline to just leave, to preserve her own life. _But then you'll be just like Damon._ The other whispered that she needed to save her friend. Matt was being dragged into something far bigger than himself. He was the collateral damage, it was either giving up her soul to Damon or allowing him to kill her childhood friend. _I can't do this anymore… _Staring at the double doors she had escaped from she could here a muffled scream echoing from within the walls of the Salvatore home. Shutting her eyes tightly a tear couldn't help but travel down her cheek. "Matt…"


	3. Slipping Underneath

Thank you guys for all the story alerts and comments! It's really made my week, you guys re amazing!

What'd you guys think about the chapter? Questions, comments, concerns?

What would you like to see happen next?

Comment and review please! Your guys' comments are what motivate me to write every chapter.

Let me know what you guys think!

Sorry if this chapter is a little long, I didn't know exactly how to end it lol

And requests for story ideas are always appreciated.

-Stephanie

_(P.S.: Responses to individual comments will be at the end of the story…)_

* * *

**No Dawn**

Can't stop my spinning head.

Decisions that made my bed.

Now I must lay in it,

Deal with things I've left unsaid.

I've been here before, one day, a week and it won't hurt anymore.

You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi.

The words you said don't have a meaning.

* * *

Caroline stood at the base of the fireplace, tracing with her index finger the intricate designs etched on the mantel. A deep sorrow was beginning to penetrate the deepest parts of her. Everything was slipping from her control, she was powerless. _How the hell did I get here?_ The question haunted her thoughts night and day. Every time she had a moment to think all Caroline could do was reflect on the crippling state her life was in. Allowing her finger to slip from the cool surface she stared intensely at the logs that were brewing a fire to life. How Caroline wished she could throw herself into a pit of flames and put an end to her misery. _I should've just let myself die then Matt wouldn't have gotten dragged into this. _The name of her best friend stung the tip of her tongue. She had miscalculated the outcome of her plan and now Matt was the one paying the price. Damon knew how to tear the young vampire apart. He crept into the deepest parts of her mind and pieced together all her deepest fears only to later use them against her.

A pair of footsteps against the aged wooden floor grew louder with every step. Caroline didn't bother diverging her gaze from the fiery pit only inches away from her. The heat from his gaze intensified the warmth rushing through her body, had he been concentrating any harder a pair of circular marks would have been burnt against her shoulder blades. Damon rose a glass filled with whiskey up to his lips, a pair of ice cubes clinking against the surface with every movement of his wrist. She could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, _don't cry…you cannot cry! _It was useless, no matter how hard Caroline attempted to push the tears away the emotions brewing within her were far stronger than her. Bringing the sleeve of her black cardigan up to her face she rubbed the small streams away roughly. "I want to see Matt," her voice a whisper. Turning to face the man responsible for all her heartache Caroline did not bother to try to hide the fact that she was hurting. She wanted him to see how badly he was breaking her, maybe then he would begin to understand that people have feelings- that shutting yourself off from your emotions was impossible.

"Does this mean you've made your decision?" The blonde figure that stood several feet away from him was no longer the same girl that had been forced into his home days ago. The fight within her was beginning to evaporate from her body with every day that passed. A small fragment of concern inched into his heart but fleeted away just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Yes." Inching closer to Damon she stared at him, taking in every detail of his body. _How can someone so "perfect" be such an ass?_ He was beautiful, that was undeniable. Any woman would love to receive even a fraction of the attention Caroline was drawing from him, any woman would easily give herself to the pleasure that Damon promised but Caroline was not that type of woman. All she wanted was to lead a normal life, finish high school, have a family, see the world. None of her plans included Damon.

"What have you decided?" Damon could not hide the amusement that was bouncing around inside him. He was finally getting what he wanted; Caroline all to himself. Why he wanted her exactly he did not know. There was no specific answer. Caroline as an entire being captivated his attention, all the small details alone did nothing for him. Yes, she had a beautiful figure and the scent that lingered on his body intoxicated him - but had these features belonged to any other woman he would have bypassed them in a second. Yet, on Caroline all these small details made her the perfect human being. She possessed the ability to numb every single one of his senses and transport him to a world where there was nothing except him and her; but admitting that would be the end of him. Damon couldn't allow himself to feel something pure and genuine for anyone other than his brother. Stefan was the only person Damon would willingly give his life for. They had been through so much together, they kept each other sane through their darkest hours. Demonstrating a softer side to Caroline would give her the tools she needed to break him apart bit by bit.

"Just let me see him! I'm not going to beg and grovel. I'm not asking you Damon, I'm _telling_ you to let me see him." A smug smirk crept onto the corner of Damon's lips as he set the glass tumbler down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He drew closer to Caroline, every step intensifying the hate that the young blonde felt. Taking a step in the opposite direction she immediately felt her back hit against the smooth surface of the mantle. Instinctively her hands searched for a weapon, her fingertips brushed against the cool metal handle of the fireplace tools. Wrapping her hands around the metal tongs she braced herself for the wrath that Damon would surely inflict on her.

The weight of his body against her chest sent chills down her spine but there was something in his facial features that put her at ease almost instantly. His eyes were a calming shade of blue not the piercing black orbs that haunted her dreams. The manner in which his hues stared back at her was as though he were searching deep within her soul to figure out what she was thinking. The coolness of his touch forced Caroline to shut her eyes tightly, relishing every brush of his thumb against her ivory skin. "You better put that down Barbie or I will drive it through _your_ heart before you can open your eyes." Caroline's breath became caught in her throat, allowing her hands to slip away from the metal tools she placed them gently against his chest. "Why are you so hell bent on keeping me here? Clearly you can see just how much I don't like you." Damon pushed away a stray lock of golden hair behind Caroline's ear before he settled his forehead against hers. His eyes stared intently at the curvature of her lips signaling what he wanted from her. Filling her lungs with air Caroline took initiative and brushed her trembling lips against his. The feel of his hand crawling to the small of her back caused a growl to take form in the back of her throat. There was a hunger lurking behind Damon's touch that scared the young vampire. Caroline could feel a tug against her bottom lip as Damon pulled away abruptly. "You can see him…but if you so much as try to escape I will-"

"I won't…" Shaking her head repeatedly she looked at him with pleading eyes before bringing her index finger to his lips. She hesitated for a moment, her fingertips hovering over the tender skin that her lips had stained with lipstick. "Just, let him go." Brushing her left hand against his muscular chest she pulled his frame closer to hers begging for him to look at her, wanting him to take her in his arms and love her all over again. _Get yourself together Caroline! _

"I will let him go…but not tonight. I need to see that you are going to change. You giving me your word that you will be complacent means nothing to me."

"Fine…" Pushing his towering body off of her frame she looked at him with a displeased gaze. "Then get the hell off of me."

"This is why your word is worthless. You do one thing then say another." Damon's breath created bruises on her skin every time he spoke. Caroline could see over his broad shoulders a young girl standing in the hallway, a blank expression across her face.

"Who the hell is she? Another one of your play things?"

"Don't get jealous Barbie. She's not as great in bed as you are." Damon nipped at the delicate skin against her collarbone before retreating back to the coffee table. Lifting the glass tumbler with his right he motioned for the brunette to come closer. "Show Caroline to the cellar but if she so much as tries to escape…kill both of them." The girl nodded in agreement almost instantly.

"Come with me," the petite girl's voice was monotonous and detached. _Always compelling the naïve girls in town…some things never change. _

* * *

The cellar beneath the Salvatore home was humid and cold, the lingering stench of wet earth filled the air. Opening his ocean hues lazily Matt felt himself tied down by metal restraints. The figures around the room were blurry, all he could make out were the silhouettes and by what he _could_ see there wasn't much around him. Shutting his eyes tightly once more an anguished groan couldn't help but escape his chapped lips. Blistering marks on the tender skin around his wrists were beginning to grow deeper with every one of Matt's movements. A stinging pain ran down his spine; it hurt every time he inhaled a breath, thought, opened his eyes, moved. In that very moment dying felt like a much easier way of experiencing pain. Every cell within his body begged him to scream for help but the sounds wouldn't escape his throat. For the first time in months Matt felt completely helpless.

Caroline stood frozen in front of the large metal barrier that separated her from Matt. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. _Could you hurry the hell up!_ Damon's brunette slave pulled a lanyard filled with keys out of her right pocket, looking at each individual key in search for the right one. Bobbing her head in a singsong manner the petite figure began humming a song as she tossed key after key carelessly onto the opposite side of the chain. "Give me the keys!" Caroline's patience had reached its limit. Grabbing the collection of keys furiously from the compelled creature she began furiously shoving random keys into the metal lock. _Which key is it! _Taking the last key in her hand she inserted the cool metal into the small entrance of the lock, turning the key forty-five degrees she waited to here a click echo through the brick walls but there was nothing. "Damn it!" A wave of frustration filled her every pore, spinning around she allowed her back to rest against the door. Looking down at the black lanyard that was wrapped around her slender digits she tossed it angrily against the adjacent wall. "Tell Damon to come and open this stupid door!"

"I- I was told to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah because the moment you go up those stair I'm gonna go put my batman suit on and break this fucking door down then fly to Gotham city with Matt on my back." Folding her ivory arms across her chest she locked her ocean hues with the brunette. "Go get Damon….now!" Turning back to face the metal door Caroline placed the palm of her hand against the smooth surface. The coolness on her hands served to calm down the anxiety brewing inside her. _This is all my fault. I wish there was some other way I could save you…some way where we both got out safely…_

Several footsteps trotted down the stairway. "That little _puppet_ of yours is useless. She doesn't even know how to open a door."

"I'll keep that in mind. Will me ripping into her jugular vein make you happier than having to see her strolling around the house?"

"Do whatever the hell you want Damon. I don't care. I just want to see Matt."

Damon reached into the deep pockets of his black denim jeans and held a small metal object between his thumb and index finger. "What so special about your little quarter back? He couldn't even manage to hold onto Elena…"

"At least he managed to have her at one time. You've never even known what being able to call her your girlfriend feels like."

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"You're confused. I'm not jealous, all I am is annoyed. Can you give me the key now!"

Damon reached for Caroline's ivory hand and dropped the key onto her palm. "I'll be upstairs. Don't take too long…I'm not very patient."

A loud creak echoed through Matt's ears and a piercing light filled every inch of the small room. From a distance he could see a slender figure inching closer to him. A pair of fingertip brushed his cheek softly, calming all the nerves in his fatigued body. "Caroline…" He could distinguish the smell of Caroline's jasmine perfume anywhere. Bringing his hand to meet hers he traced small circles on her smooth ivory skin.

Seeing the condition her best friend was in sent an ache directly to her heart. A long, vertical cut stretched from the out corner of his eyebrow to the peak of his cheek bone. His golden strands were caked on his forehead and a series of small incisions had been scattered all across his muscular chest. His abdomen was covered with a mixture of dried blood and open wounds that continued spilling slivers of crimson liquid. Biting her bottom lip gently Caroline told her mind to concentrate on Matt, to avoid the strong urge to feed. _It's Matt…you can't drink from him…he's like your brother…don't…just don't. _"Has he hurt you Care?" She didn't respond right away, allowing his words to sink in. Here he was, bound to a metal chair with skin that was raw and sensitive being exposed by the tightness of the metal cuff yet his biggest concern was _her_ welfare. Why couldn't she have simply fallen in love with him? Caroline had the tendency to leave behind the relationships that were secure and reasonable for a man that promised her danger and amazing nights of passion. Her skewed priorities always proved to be her downfall. Tyler had chosen his sire bond to Klaus over her while Matt was here, worrying and willing to give his life in exchange for hers. She didn't deserve him. He was far too good for her, it had taken Tyler breaking her heart in order for her to realize it. Placing her index finger on the metal cuff she peeled them off slowly, exposing the red flesh that was blistering beneath it. Taking a couple steps way from him Caroline extended her hand out, motioning for him to take it. The feel of his weight resting against her small frame made her feel safe. It was the first time since her arrival to the Salvatore estate that she actually had any faith that things could get better.

Placing her left hand behind his neck she guided him slowly onto the pillow that had been placed on top of the cot in the deepest corner of the room. Sitting beside him Caroline took in every detail of his defeated appearance. Large areas of blue and purple were visible on his triceps the only evidence of the harm that Damon had inflicted on him. "I love you Matty." Matt repositioned himself on the bed, his aching muscles enjoying the soft feel of the mattress hugging his curves. "Has Damon hurt you Caroline?" He noticed the manner in which his best friend stared blankly at the brick wall across from her. She didn't move or bother to push away the golden tresses that were now in front of her gorgeous orbs. "Look at me Care." The roughness of his fingertips created a series of goose bumps on both her arms.

_Yes. But I've been enjoying it a little more than I should. _"No, he hasn't hurt me…he's been very gentlemanly." _Gentlemanly? I don't think that word even exists in Damon's vocabulary._

"What have you been doing here Care? We need to find a way out of here."

"I can't Matt." Caroline wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming above his cupid's bow.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't tell me you're I love with the guy." An intense heat was beginning to take over his body. The rise and fall of his chest were labored and it took every ounce of strength within him to concentrate his gaze on the woman sitting beside him.

"No! Of course not. You know I would never be able to love him…it's just. I-I can't let him hurt you."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, clearly…" Caroline uttered beneath her breath.

"We've all been worried about you Care. We'd thought something had happened to you. Why didn't you let us know where you were?"

"I've been busy…" _You're such a terrible liar Caroline!_ Furrowing her eyebrows she attempted to comprehend the entirety of the situation. Why was the entire world so against her. Every person she ever came into contact with was now going to be forced in one way or another do deal with the aftermath of her stupidity.

"Don't tell me you've been hiding away here being Damon's sex buddy?"

The words bounced around her mind for a moment. Caroline knew that anyone viewing the situation from the outside would have the same opinion. They'd see her and think that she was having the time of her life being his sex slave. She'd expect the crude comments from anyone in town but the fact that her best friend thought so little of her sent daggers through her already crumbling heart.

"Caroline, he's not good for you."

"Don't you think I know that! I'm the one that's had to stay here with him, letting his hands touch me and prod me."

"Then leave with me. We'll find a way out, I promise you."

"I've tried to escape but then he took you…and I just- I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"Do you really think he's just going to let me go? He'll always find some excuse to keep you here. After he kills me he'll threaten to hurt your mom, then Bonnie, then Tyler…when the hell do you think it's going to actually end?"

"I don't know…all I know is that right now I'm going to protect you. Nothing is more important to me than your safety and the well being of my family. Nothing…"

Matt brought his hands up to his face and wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand. Licking his lips slowly he stared at Caroline. All he wanted in that very moment was to shut his eyes and allow his aching muscles to be enveloped by the comfort that the makeshift bed was providing him. Allowing his eyelids to finally shut he released an anguish filled sigh, "I love you too Caroline." Bringing her fingertips to her lips she held in the tears that were beginning to explode from her eyes. His words were acid against her skin, she knew that the truth hurt but was it supposed to cause this much pain. Her entire encounter with Matt had proved to shed light on every single one of her defects. She was too weak, too dumb, too immature and lacked the ability to escape from a life threatening predicament. She wasn't like Elena nor Bonnie; they were always the woman every turned to for comfort, protection or love. Yet, it seemed as though _her_ only purpose in life was to be everyone's chew toy.

* * *

"You hurt him! You said you wouldn't do anything and then you go and bet the crap out of my best friend! You're- I hate you!" The frustration and rage beating through her veins was about to send her off of the edge. She had kept all her emotions at bay in order to keep Matt calm and collected but on the inside she was fuming. All she had wanted to do the entire time was hold Matt in her arms and cry into his chest, conveying in him every single emotion running through her. "Let him go now! You can do whatever the hell you want with my just let Matt go…let him go!" All the sadness inside the young vampire had scratched the surface of her skin far too many times and was now in full view. Collapsing onto the ground Caroline buried her head against her thighs. In that moment the entire world became a blur, she no longer cared about Damon or the burning sensation that his eyes caused on her skin. Her body shook with every drop of saltwater that dripped slowly from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore…." Her vision was blurred from the streams that continuously stained trails down her cheeks. _What's the point of fighting? I always end up on the losing side…_Placing her hand on the wooden floor she pushed herself up to her feet. It took a moment for the blonde vampire to regain her balance. Staring into the deep blue eyes that were stained with sadness and confusion she looked at him with a blank stare. Caroline didn't bother to wipe her eyes, her cheeks tainted with the black shade of her mascara and her nose was a deep shade of pink.

"Caroline. What are you doing?"

"Just shut up. Stop talking!…I'm done hearing you talk."

Looking down at her body Caroline tossed her black cardigan onto the floor. Next, she tugged on the edges of the white tank top, exposing the chiseled abdomen that was hidden beneath along with the white lace bra that hugged her breasts. The cool clasp of the denim jeans burst open within seconds, sending them crashing instantly onto the floor. Caroline stood before Damon, the only clothing on her body being the white lace undergarments that hugged her curves tightly. "I'm tired of being strong….I'm numb inside. There's no reason for me to keep fighting, all you do is take everything from me. If you had an ounce of mercy you would just release me from my pain and kill me…"

"I'm not going to kill you Caroline." In a fraction of a second their faces were millimeters apart. The warm smell of his cologne filled her senses with every inhalation.

"Why do you need to keep Matt here. How does hurting him benefit you?"

"He's leverage." His thumb skimmed the burning skin across her lips.

"Leverage? For what?…For me to be your sex buddy? Is that what you want? I'll stay here forever, lying in that bed of yours, allowing you to touch me, kiss me but just know that I'm dead inside. I feel nothing for you. It would be the same as you having sex with another one of your compelled school girls."

Damon's tightening grip around her shoulders jolted her against the golden curtains that were blowing with the tender breeze that filled the room. "You talk and you talk yet you never act on what you say. "I'm going to kill you Damon!" - yet I'm still here….Would you truly go back to that meaningless life of yours? I'm offering you a guaranteed affection in exchange for a few _services._"

"My life isn't meaningless. I have Bonnie and Tyler and Matt…"

"Yet they all choose Elena over you. Isn't that how it always is?…See in a twisted way you and I aren't so different; We're always the second best to the entire world. " His hands lingered on her pale abdomen, the cool brush of his fingers forcing the young vampire to bite her lip slightly.

"Promise me you won't hurt Matt anymore?"

"If you do as your told there shouldn't be any reason for me to hurt him but if you do anything stupid then I'll be forced to drive a knife through his heart…" Caroline nodded meekly in agreement, lowering her gaze onto the wooden floor. The insignia on the base of her throat ached, it taunted her- reinforcing the fact that she was nothing more than a piece of property to him. "Get dressed, you've managed to ruin the mood I was." Damon tossed the blonde beauty her clothing before making his way into the darkened hallway. A voice inside Caroline reminded her that things were nowhere near over, knowing Damon he would find any excuse to hurt Matt. He relished causing her pain, seeing her defeated and torn apart was what gave him the vitality that ran through his body. Caroline allowed the heap of clothing in her arms to fall onto the floor and peeled the black comforter off of Damon's bed, wrapping it tightly around her frame as she traveled down the winding staircase.

"Where are you going?" The brunette puppet stood at the base of the stairs eyeing the blonde beauty curiously.

"Leave me the hell alone." Brushing past the young figure she stared at the entrance of the cellar. The vast difference between the upper level of the house and cold earth that was only a short flight of stairs away scared her. Placing her feet carefully on each step she could feel her heart grow with warmth as she got nearer to the large metal barrier. Tugging on the lock she pushed the heavy door open, a large creak echoing throughout the entire lower level. Removing the comforter from her body she placed it gently against Matt's tired body. She stood at the base of the bed watching him sleep, analyzing the manner in which his lips were slightly parted and noticing the small rising and falls of his chest. Caroline crawled into the small cot and rested her head carefully against his broad shoulders while her right hand was plastered against his chest. Every inhalation of his soft cologne lulled her pain, setting her free from the ache her body felt. She could feel Matt's arm crawl down to her waist, inching her closer to him, begging for the much needed warmth her body provided. Caroline nuzzled her head against his neck and allowed the warmth of both their bodies to envelope her. Her body felt at home, she felt safe for the first time in ages. "We'll get through this Matty…" Pushing any stray thought to the deepest parts of her mind she allowed her mind to wander, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_serial fanatic:_ Can I say that your review made me smile so much! At first I felt like I wasn't really capturing Caroline that well but I'm glad you like the story so far and how I've been portraying them! &I'm really glad I contributed in some way towards feeding your Daroline cravings! 3

_DarolineKlaroline:_ I'm glad you liked it! It took me a while to figure out where to take the story.

_Kitkat:_ The other characters will definitely be in the story I'm just trying to find a way of incorporating them in that feels authentic to where the story if progressing.

_DamonLover86_: I think the final outcome will definitely be some sort of connection between the two. Damon will eventually realize that what he initially felt towards her (lust) will turn into something far more intense, and that he needs her around in order to be okay.

&Gracias for all the sweet reviews from…. 3

Lazydreamer99 , peachx89 , mia, AmyFrancis, zoey, CarolineSalvatore, TeamStefanBitches, LaLaALa521, VampCaroline,  .eyes.90, Hellscrimsonangel, sasha, Damonsexybeast.


End file.
